


Tony Stark Staged Kidnap

by Wan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Multi, Poor Tony Stark, Scared Tony Stark, Staged Crime Scene, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wan/pseuds/Wan
Summary: Tony Stark feared for his life when he was kidnapped into his own home and he has no idea how its going to end, without knowing that he was pranked. (Please be merciful with me. This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language. I couldn't find a story like this so I am penning it for everyone to enjoy.)
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a windy morning and Mr. Stark is on his way to the Avengers' Tower. As usual, he will stop by his favorite coffee joint for his fave cup of mocha and donuts. He was really early that day and instead of having a take away, he sat down for breakfast. Pepper texted him on his schedule but he only took a glance and placed his phone aside. He watched a few videos while he ate and played Marvel Puzzle Quest after he had finished. As he walked down the street to his car, he was grabbed from behind. There were two hooded tall men, one took his briefcase and search him for his car keys while another subdue him by placing his hand over Tony's mouth and another and over Tony's wrists. Tony let out muffled screams but there was no one around to save him. They got his car keys, ask him where his car was and walked him to his car. When they got into his car, one guy pointed a gun at Tony to get his cooperation. Another guy cuffed his wrists to his back and his ankles with sliver chains. Finally, he pulled a sensory deprivation hood over Tony's head and began driving.

The whole journey was quiet and Tony begin to struggle. He wasn't comfortable and let out muffled cries for help. The men next to him pinched his butt cheeks and threatened to hurt him more if he tries to do anything. He kept quiet and fell asleep. He had a long day yesterday. He was partying all night after his work and not that he could sleep at this time but things got so boring in the sensory deprivation hood that he fell asleep.

The two guys checked on his breathing to make sure he is still alive as he was so still and quiet when he was sleeping. This wasn't the kind of Tony they expect. Toy was the loudest and the most bubbly in the team. Tony is really smart but not smart enough to know what this kidnapping is all about.

The guy next to Tony began to text Pepper:"Hey Pep, we are on our way to your place. But we have something else in mind. We want to prepare him for some fun."  
Pepper:"What is it,Steve?"  
Steve:"Bringing him to the waxing parlour."  
Pepper:"You are sure he will comply?"  
Steve:"He has no choice. He is sleeping like a log now. He is so adorable in his chains and the sensory deprivation hood you bought him. I will send you a picture."  
Pepper:"I feel that its really worth it to buy that sensory deprivation hood. I agree with you that it suits him really well. I got to tell the rest of our team. See you soon."

Pepper messaged everyone with the photo of Tony in his chains and sensory deprivation hood. Clint loved it and laughed the loudest. Natasha smirked and started imagine how fun it is to get back at Tony for whatever issues she had with Tony. Bruce Banner went down to his lab and get his BDSM medical bed ready, he dimmed the lights and make sure the room is not really cold. Thor was commenting how small Tony is and if it was right to sort of kind of bully him. Clint commented that Thor was too sweet and innocent and warn him about trusting people and reminded Thor how he is so gullible to Loki because he was too naive.

Steve told the drive:"Hey Bucky, could you see me in the waxing palour after you parked the car?" Steve carried Tony out of the car in bridal style and Tony was snoring. Bucky smirked, nodded and looked for a secretive spot behind the palour to park his car. He went into the waxing palour with a huge towel to see Steve removing chains from Tony and stripping Tony. Tony was waking up and was really scared when he was stripped. He lay still because he knows that he doesn't know where to run and what will happen to him if he starts escaping. Tony felt that his hands were bind to the bed outstretched and his legs were spread opened when his ankles were chained to the bed. He was feeling cold as the air condition was blasting. Bucky set up a camera stand for a live video to the Avenger's team and sat down with Steve to watch the show.

Steve whispers to the esthetician that his victim is ready for the treatment and she turned on a relaxing spa music. She turns on the stove for the wax to melt and started gluing Tony with hot wax and waxing strips. Tony was very nervous and began to protest. Unfortunately, his sensory deprivation hood had muffled him and he left helpless as he waited for his punishment.

Bucky and Steve jumps at first when Tony jerks as the esthetician tears off the waxing strips from Tony's groin area for the first time. She pressed on his crotch hard and slapped it a few few times before working on a new area. Tony was breathless, he was in pain and agony. he is just glad that they haven't try to take off any hair from his head and face. He felt more and more intense as the esthetician tears off every strip on him. The esthetician stopped for a while and Tony thought it was all over but no. Bucky and Steve have to turn him on his tummy so that his butt will get waxed too. His chains were loosen and tightened again. Bucky and Steve went back to their seats. The Avenger's chat group became active...

Thor:"What is that? A hairy ape? I didn't know that there are hair on the underside of his butt. It was disgusting but it was all gone now. Is this what humans do to themselves? How savage. Poor Tony."  
Pepper:"Its really time to get him to do this. He will not agree to waxing but I think he should. Makes him look a lot cleaner and sexier."  
Black Widow:"Are you sure we wouldn't get into trouble if we do this?"  
Hawkeye:"Depends on how wild you are going to get. Do we have a plan? Or we just have our special nights with him?"  
Black Widow:"I thought its all day and night."  
Hulk:"Looks like he has a lot of experiments to do but he is not the one doing it. He is the specimen. Whats worse than being a captive in your own building? Also, he would be feeling suspicious if no one will save him but hell, there were many times he tried to save himself. What makes this kidnap different is that he is kidnapped by the Avengers."  
Steve:"My mind has been going wild with him in his chains all day. He usually argues with me a lot but he definitely is well-behaved with his sensory deprivation hood on."  
Bucky:"You mean if he behaves well in bondage, he will be like this for a long time? Permanently?  
Black Widow:"Sounds like a good idea."  
Hawkeye:"The sexiest idea ever. Haha. Imagine him all scared and all aroused and screamed out 'no' but the slut in him wants it."

"YANK!!!" came from Tony's mouth but it was all muffled to others, tears were streaming from his eyes but no one could see it. Steve and Bucky still have their hoods on and removed Tony's sensory deprivation hood. The esthetician clean Tony's face with a damp wet cloth and instead of screaming, all Tony said was a "Thank you", for he knows that the esthetician was just doing her job and its the only relief Tony felt for this entire session. Bucky's tower over Tony and used a harsh tone:"We put up your picture in the dark web. We were advertised as a flirty rich, famous whore. I don't know who has that much money to buy you. Your advertisement didn't last long. An anonymous buyer bought you but we had decided to give him a discount because he was so nice to us. We sold you for only a million because we know that you are that cheap. We are happy with that deal because you were so easy to kidnap when we think 1 million will last us for a long time. Remember that you were sold as a slave in the slave market, Tony Stark."

Tony protested:"No, please. I can give you what they paid you. How many billions you want? Release me and bring me to Stark Industries. I will write you a check right away."

Bucky in his hood:"We will get caught once we send you back to your home sweet home. The Avengers will kick our butt. No, we are not stupid."

Tony:"Why are you doing this to me? You guys waxed me to prepared me for this....what kind of slavery is this? Sexual?"

Steve slapped Tony in an instant and put on the sensory deprivation hood on. Steve released Tony from his chains and Bucky roll out the huge towel on the floor. Tony was pinned down by two men when he tried to escaped. Bucky pinched Tony on his nipples and Tony hugged himself to prevent further harassment. "Perfect pose, darling", Bucky laughed. Tony was pushed down on the towel on the floor and two men rolled him up, paid the esthetician and left. Bucky carried the all new baby bared Tony Stark in his arms and Steve opened the doors for Bucky. Bucky took the driver seat again and Steve was sitting next to Tony.

Steve began texting:"Dear all, we are reaching the crime scene in 30 mins. Get ready, team"

Everyone smirked and Hulk get his latest BDSM toys he had for Tony ready.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

30 mins passed and Tony was carried into Bruce's laboratory. Steve and Bucky removed the sensory deprivation hood from Tony and blindfolded and ballgagged Tony with a BDSM head harness. Bruce sedated Tony with a mild tranquilizing drug and Tony became quiet and calm fast. He was wheeled into the huge bathroom on a rubber bed and Steve and Bucky went into the bathroom to shower themselves first before washing Tony. Bucky and Steve were nude while washing Tony. Halfway through, Bucky removed the head harness to wipe Tony's face and washed the head harness as well. They make sure everything is clean before the sexy time began.

There it was, the Avengers' team were all clothed as surgeons and watching as Tony was strapped on Bruce's BDSM medical bed, the operation lights were focus on Tony as everyone is waiting for him to wake up. They were touching his nipples and his penis with rubber gloves, and finger went in and out of his butt hole but he is not aware of what is happening yet. Tony woke up an hour after the sedation and it was 7pm. He woke up to see a team of surgeons not knowing who they really are. He was in shocked and tried to get up but Bruce had his hand over Tony's chest. Bucky said:"We are going to send you to the buyer but we have to make sure you are healthy before he comes to pick you up or we could send you there if he wants. We will do a few check ups on you and after which, we will give you your dinner. Hey guys, don't let him eat too much. He has to go through a few rounds of inspection." They unbuckled him and removed his head harness and ordered him to stand still. Tony shivered because it was too cold and couldn't stand steadily. Pepper went over to hold his right arm, and released him when he could stand still. The medical team went around him and touched him all over. Tony felt so aroused when they touched his penis and balls, his moans betrayed him and his breath went faster. Steve squeezed his cheeks and kissed him french styled. Tony was really confused but go with the flow since he had accepted that he is a sex slave now and this is better than he thought. They put him back to his bed and Thor lay Tony's back on his torso. Tony immediately know that he will not be able to escape from this guy because he was so muscular. Clint was on Tony's left and Natasha was on Tony's right. They pushed Tony's legs to bend on his knees like a pregnant woman on a gyno chair. Thor hold Tony's arms while Clint massaged Tony's balls and Natasha was savagely fingering Tony with her sharp finger nails in her rubble gloves. They were merciless. Tony was screaming out crying for help and the rest just watched. Hulk began to talk photos with flashes had made Tony even more tense than he already was. Steve were over to suck Tony's cock and Tony vision were blurry. After 2 mins, Steve insert a penis pump into Tony and suck out his cum. Tony was exhausted and went limp.

Pepper and Natasha wiped Tony with a warm damp cloth all over his body. They work their way slowly and take special care in on his nipples, penis, balls and his entry. Tony groans when they touched his sensitive areas. Pepper commented to Natasha that Tony likes their touch. He was strapped on bed and his head harness was placed on him when they left the room. The team had their dinner in the dining area and came back to Tony with chicken soup. Natasha removed the head harness and Pepper begins to feed Tony. Tony ate slowly as he was still recovering from the trauma not long ago. He was pale and was shivering. They covered him with a blanket, no bondage and allowed him to take a nap for an hour.

____________________________________________________________________________

Thor return and check on Tony. Thor is with the team but didn't know how it felt to be savagely sexually assaulted like that. He touched Tony's forehead and checked his vitals to see that Tony was ok. Tony was still sleeping and the rest of the team was in the living room.

Pepper:"Do you think his heart could take it?"  
Natasha:"Of course. Those one night stands tells me a lot about his stamina. What could go wrong? We have a doctor here."  
Bruce:"If something goes wrong and I could not solve it. We have to take him to S.H.E.I.L.D. Nick Fury may find out and do you think he will join us or side him?"  
Clint:"Thats so funny either way."  
Thor:"Its been an hour and he hasn't wake up but he is doing well."  
Bucky:"Its ok, he had a long day. He was waxed, clean and milked. Clean again and fed, so now he is sleeping. What can go wrong? He is having a good time. He just doesn't know he is in safe, good hands."

The team went back to the laboratory and Steve rubbed his calloused fingers around Tony's eyes. Tony woke up and Steve lifted Tony up by pushing his neck. Steve rubbed Tony's back to keep his blood circulating and that woke up Tony comfortably. Tony was very quiet when he realized he had been watched and he believed that he will be safe as long as he cooperates. Steve asked Tony:"Hey, you ok? I want you to stand up for me." Tony get down on the floor with wobbly legs and Steve hold him close, one hand on Tony's neck and another around his waist. Tony was embarrassed at the humiliation he is getting now and his mind went wild thinking about how to escape from here. The floor was cold but Tony stood still and Bucky brought up an impaler. Tony looked in fear as he was blindfolded with a strict leather blindfold and was stuffed with cloth and taped with duck tape around his mouth. Steve used his feet to push Tony's feet apart as Bucky cuffed Tony's ankles to the spreading bar. Steve hand cuffed Tony's hands and hooked his cuffs on a hook above their heads. Bucky carefully inserts the dildo in his butthole. There was much difficulty as Tony was very nervous and his sphincter muscles around his anus had contracted. Bruce massaged Tony's butthole. It didn't work. Bruce lips his fingers and teased Tony's butthole for a good solid 5 mins and the dildo went in. It was a success. Bruce took photos again as Tony was tearing. Tony was tearing because he didn't like it but the team was tearing because it was so touching that they finally succeed to imprison him in the one bar prison. Tony tried to escape by falling on the floor and wriggle his hips out of the dildo. Clint help him up and dust him off whispering:"You think you are a genius for making that move? Save it. This is inescapable one bar prison. We are going to watch you. Don't think you can get away with this." Tony stood there and whimpered. He was thinking how a genius like him end up being a sex slave. He didn't like it and couldn't tell what kind of medical examination was. He felt bored and lonely. The only entertainment was when he thinks about work, and the piles of documents on his desk that he needs to go though and sign. He remembered Pepper told him that it was going to be a busy day, there were three meetings and what about now? He no longer could finish his work today and what about tomorrow? He felt his work was urgent and began to struggle again. Time and time again, he throw himself to the floor to freed himself only to be hold by the caring hands of his kidnappers.

His butthole is getting used to the dildo. His butthole stretched and it felt hungry. Tony was tired and since his slutty hole was hungry for more, he tried to sit on the dildo. His sensitive anus felt an instant regret as he wanted to go to the loo so much, not for pooping but he felt like he needs to go. His new found sensation makes him very impatient for a toilet break and he was screaming in his gags. Steve went over, caress Tony lovingly on his cheeks and hold up his chin and asked:"What is it, my dear? You want a restroom break?" Tony nodded desperately. "But we have to get your juices first, we have to send it for lab test", Steve replied. Steve insert a penis milking machine and start stroking Tony on his torso. Steve's hands runs up and down on the sides of Tony's torso and finally used his thumbs to press and go in rotating motion on Tony's nipples, as if he was playing with a game controller. Tony moaned and grasped loudly as his cum shoots into the milking machine and starts tearing. "Good, we have his diamond seeds. We need to collect a liter tomorrow." Clint removed the binds from the shorter man's hands and Bucky removed the penis milking machine, Bruce went for the impaler and the whole scene looks like a team of mechanics fixing a race car all at a time. Tony collapsed in Steve's arms when he was released, he was all hot, sweaty and sticky. Steve loved what he saw and kissed him. "Good boy. You are a good sex slave material and I am glad that you made a good choice to accept your new found career.You will fetch us a lot of money."

Once again, Tony was wheeled into the bathroom on a rubber bed. He was conscious but was holding his hand to his tummy. Steve removed his hand from his tummy and asked,"Whats wrong?" Tony replied,"I don't know. I am having a tummy ache from the cold and all those medical examinations. I am scared." Steve told him lovingly,"Don't worry. We will take care of you. We will bathe you now and we will keep you warm and we will give you a cup of hot cocoa drink. What you had experienced is normal. Come, lie down when I wash you, Slave".

"Yes, doctor." Tony replied and is beginning to love the idea of getting taken care of and not having any work to do.

After showering, Tony was shivering with cold. Steve hugged him and tries to pass his warmth to Tony but its not improving. Steve took a huge thick towel to soak up the moisture on his skin and told him that he didn't eat much today and thats why this is happening. Tony was in a daze, he didn't protest or said anything. Steve cocoon Tony with the towel, wrapping him with from head to toe, covering him half his face, leaving his forehead and eyes exposed, he wheeled Tony out to the lab again. Tony slept for the night and was woke up by the doctors again the next day.


	2. Tony Stark Staged Kidnap 2

Tony woke up in a cocoon. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. He recalled what happened the night before and pretend to sleep again, hoping that his kidnappers wouldn't torture him if he was asleep. Unfortunately for him, his kidnappers' medical team noticed when Jarvis notified them that his master was awake and they left their breakfast table and wear their medical costume. 

"Hey, wakie wakie. We know you are awake. Poor thing. You suffered." Steve said. Bucky was sushed Steve and glared at Steve, fearing that Steve would let Tony know who they really are. Steve looked at Bucky's fierce eyes and kept quiet. Clint and Bruce carefully rolled Tony from his cocoon. Clint hold on to Tony and hugged him and massaged his back, he asked:"Are you feeling better? I hope you are, because we are going to run a few tests today." Bruce massaged Tony's legs and commented,"Your legs are really stiff, you walked a lot?". Tony didn't say anything, he looked really sleepy and let out a moan. 

Pepper came in with breakfast. It was minestrone soup this time. Tony shook his head as Pepper attempted to feed him. Tony managed to drink it all after Pepper coax him,"Please drink it. I made it specially for you. You have to drink it to stay alive." Tony hissed,"It doesn't matter if I am alive. I am already kidnapped. The Avengers will look for me. They will save me and all of you will be in danger. I am too depressed to eat but I will do it because I ... I... ok, I am hungry. I really am but I demanded to be fed. I had enough punishment. I want to be served." Pepper feed him spoonful by spoonful and left the room to wash the utensils after he had finished. 

Steve clapped and rub his hands to get everyone's attention. "Today, we are going to see if our subject will be able to stay still for a long time. He has to go through some diaper training because we will never know what our client wants. He said BDSM and we don't know what BDSM means, do we? This is slave training and we are training the cream of the crop. He is no one by Tony Stark. So far, he is the richest slave I have ever seen and we got to treat him with special care. Our client doesn't want Tony Stark to be sent to him unprepared." The team gathered around Tony and cuffed his ankles to the chains above. The chains lifted his legs up and they strapped his wrists to the edges of the bed. The team began to talk to him like a baby with 'Goo goos' and 'ga ga's. Tony had never felt so stupid in his life. Tony blushed red as everyone started to touch his penis and balls telling him he was like a baby, so bare and so vulnerable. He began to speak:"Let me go. What are you doing to me? Don't hurt me!". Thor slapped him in his face and told him "Babies don't talk. So quiet down!" Tony was stuffed with a pacifier and it was strapped behind his head. He was powdered by Clint and Bruce carefully insert a vibrating butt plug into him. They pulled up the diaper on him and fastened it with a belt. Thor said to him:"No loo for you! You have to use diaper. We will change you when you are dirty." Bruce was demonstrating to the team how to use the remote for the butt plug when Pepper returned. Everyone was pressing the buttons and Tony could only screamed in tears with 'MMMFFTT!!' and 'MMHHHFFTT!'. Natasha went over and wipe off his sweat and tears and show him some baby toys and read some bedtime stories to him. Tony could only look back in tears and shaking his head. His face was glowing red with pleasure and pain. 

It was lunch time and Tony had not soiled his diaper. He refused to. He is a man, not a baby. He wasn't urgent. Bruce came up with a plan to force him to use his diaper. He gathered everyone in the living room and announced "Guys, we are going to give him milk with laxative. With this dosage, he will be exploding within 20 mins." Natasha asked:"Is this going to kill him?". Bruce laughed indicating it wasn't going to kill the great Tony Stark. Thor suggested that he will feed Tony because he love the way Tony is in right now. The team went into the lab together and Tony was still in agony, in fact the butt plug was buzzing for 4 hours straight. They open up his diaper and removed his butt plug, fooled him into thinking that he is all right now if he keep to his baby character and start drinking a milk bottle. He willing drink up as he was told. Thor keep patting him on his butt while he drank the milk quickly. To Tony's confusion, the team quickly fastened him up after he had finished his milk and started to walked away and observe. 

20 mins pasted and Tony was curling his back and toes, refusing to give way to the about to explode mess inside him. He was screaming in his gag and the medical team started to massaged his tummy. Thor whispered to him "Baby don't go to the toilet. They mess up their diaper. Come on, baby. Use your diaper. I want to learn how to change your diaper." Tony's face was glowing red as he was holding back and Thor was pressing on his tummy. Tony couldn't take it anymore and let go. Muffled screams could be heard and Thor was smiling behind his surgical mask. The sight was beautiful. Tony lay limp on bed and everyone patted on his body and head to praise him. He was totally humiliated when he was laying in his pipping hot mess in bed. They used wet wipes to wipe his butt and Natasha even use a piece of wet wipes to dig into his hole. He was begging Natasha to stop. Natasha pretends not to hear anything and digs further. Tony went blanked and passed out. He was powdered, butt plugged and diapered. He was placed in a BDSM body bag. 

He was fighting against the body bag but his lack of nutrients diet and the constant sexual arousal and tortured had made him so weak that his weak fists do nothing for him. Clint upzipped the body bag and Thor slapped Tony once more to keep him still and placed him in the bag. Natasha quickly blindfolded and ballgagged him. Pepper make sure that Tony was strapped well. Bucky was taking photographs of Tony's 'demise' and really enjoying it. Steve told Tony,"You are going to sleep with each and everyone of us night after night like this until we certified that you are properly trained. Now, you are going to sleep with me. You can say no but you have no power over your body. You are ours now. You will be sold to someone else later. With a slave like you, who would give up the chance to have you?" Steve zipped up Tony and carried him to his room. 

Tony couldn't do anything in his bag. He could hear the cars on the roads and begin to feel that it sounds so familiar, like he was in Avengers' Tower. "Oh, that couldn't be", he thought. Steve changed to his usual clothes and hugged Tony to sleep. Tony felt warmth in the air conditioned room and felt strangely comfortable. He think about his life and how did he end up this way. He regretted his actions yesterday that he went to get breakfast before going to work. He thought about how angry Pepper will be now if she found out how irresponsible he was to leave the company to Pepper again. Surely, Pepper will think that this is not the first time she was all alone. He felt so sad for himself that he was away at times to fake his death, kidnaps or prolong life saving missions. Now, he had turned into a sex slave and who will believe that? Everyone will laugh at him. Who needs a sex slave as Iron man? Iron Sex Slave? He finds it funny and took a nap. 

Tony heard fireworks. Tony thinks "Its Independence Day and I am all by myself, unable to witness the beautiful fireworks? I missed all the fun. How sad." Steve hooded himself, covering his face as he unzipped the body bag. Tony looks out in shock, because he wasn't prepared for another torture. Steve wrapped the diapered Tony with a blanket and sit him by the widow, and placed his left arm over Tony. "Slave, you are very lucky to see fireworks like this. Isn't this romantic? Just you and I, with these colorful lights?" Steve removes Tony's blindfold and Tony just stares at the fireworks. Its not that he has never seen fireworks, but he had never seen fireworks in a state like this: Butt plugged and diapered, gagged and wrapped with blanket and sitting next to a hood stranger who sounded awfully familiar and smell familiar too, even his build is familiar but he couldn't be sure if its Steve. Tony watched the fireworks in silence and as soon as the fireworks stopped, Steve blindfolded Tony again and placed him in his rightful place in the body bag and coax the slave to sleep. 

ZZZZzzzZZZzzzz


	3. Tony Stark Staged Kidnap

Steve put on his medical suit and carry Tony in his body bag to the lab. The Avengers medical team is suit up and ready. Steve put Tony down and Pepper unzipped Tony, he was all hot and sweaty. He looked so sexy and hot when he was grasping for air. Bucky removed his gag and blindfold and he mumbled "fireworks" but everyone was laughing and told him he was dreaming. Natasha unstrapped him and its Thor's turn to take care of his diaper. Thor was teasing him with baby words like 'Poo poo' and Tony was blushing red, totally shattered and embarrassed. Thor tore his diaper tapes and open his diaper, it looked like Tony exploded with cum, urine and muddy mess. Thor teased him again with,"Baby is smelly. I am going to wipe your cute little butt. How could a cute little butt make such a big mess? Today, I am going to plug your butt with a diamond butt plug to stop you from making a hot pipping mess." Tony looked away as Thor threw his soiled diaper away, he felt Thor wiped him clean with wet wipes in rough strokes. Thor used this opportunity to give him a full 10 mins hand job and Tony blew and whimpered, he was dripping. Thor whispered to him,"What a naughty baby. Bad baby!" Thor slapped his cheeks hard and fingered him with rough and fast stokes. Tony was crying in pain and pleasure, he kicked and tried to push Thor away but was subdued when Steve forced Tony in a strait jacket with holes at where his breasts at. Tony was crying, feeling that he was forced into submission but the team continued with the experiments. 

Clint placed Tony on a gyro chair and strapped him on the leg rests. Clint make sure the straps were tight and firm but not too tight to cut off any blood circulation. He whistled as he strapped Tony's thighs and waist, fingered Tony and whispered to Tony,"You look so beautiful and sexy like this. You deserve this throne and I wish you could be like this forever." Tony froze at that thought and stopped sobbing. Bucky checked that all the straps are tight and lower the chair to meet the sex machine. Natasha was testing the machine dildo, turning it on and off and apply lube on it. Tony stared at it with fright, he was struggled to free himself but it was useless. Pepper pushed the machine to Tony, pushing the dildo into Tony's butthole. Natasha smirked when she turned on the sex machine and it was deafening to Tony's ears. Tony was orgasming fast and he doesn't want anyone to see it. Pepper spit on Tony's penis and started to massage his balls and suck in with forceful strokes. Tony was screaming and grasping for air. "Stop! Stop!", Tony shouted. Clint asked:"If you want us to stop, we will." Tony replied immediately with,"Yes! Please stop!" However, Steve blindfolded Tony and gagged him with a red ball gag. Steve commented:"We got a red ball gag for you, and its your fave color. Its red. Just like you, red with holes."

The sex machine went on embarrassingly loud and Tony was drooling uncontrollably. His nipples could feel his saliva and Bruce wiped his nipples clean. He put on nipple suckers and Tony tried to yelp in his gag but the machine was too loud. His yelps for help seems inaudible. Bruce stroke his forehead to calm him down but his face was flushing red with pain and pleasure. He bit on his gag and tried very hard not to cum but it seems pretty out of control. Bruce asked if he is ready to cum and Tony nodded. They removed his blindfold and move the sex machine away. Bruce told him to cum and he screamed, his cum was shooting for the stars, it went high and strong. Tony was whimpering and grasping for air when it was over. Everything is in a blur and he was weak and tired. He didn't say a word when everyone was telling him he did a good job and whether he was ok.

Clint unstrapped him from his medical chair. Thor went on to remove his gag and support his front while Steve loosen the grips of the merciless strait jacket. Bruce wheeled the rubber bed close to the chair and Steve carried him to the rubber bed. Its Bruce's turn to wash Tony. Tony didn't need to be bound since he is sound asleep. Bruce put on his rubber gloves and started to sprinkle Tony's sweaty, hot body with warm water. He applied shaving cream on Tony's face, armpits and groin area for a good clean shave. Bruce leather Tony with strawberry shower cream and shampoo Tony's hair with rose scented shampoo. Tony smelled so good after the shower, but he was sound asleep and he looks so adorable like this. Bruce took some photos and giggled because he wheeled Tony out of the bathroom. 

Pepper got everyone's dinner ready by 7pm. Tony was laid on a huge cushion footstool. It wasn't a footstool, it was a low bed designed for Tony. Tony was naked and when the team was back to their home clothes and eating, Tony heard the utensils and woke up. Jarvis announced to all that Tony was wake and Tony looked around and was shocked that he was nude and everyone was there. Natasha lied and told Tony that he was rescued, however Tony knows that she lies a lot and keep asking for a blanket. He asked Steve whats going on since Steve is so bad at lying. Steve said:"We loved you very much and we would like to show you how much we loved you. We bought you so many lovely items, like that machine and chair. It was not cheap but its worth it."

Tony got up, showing his bare body. He didn't think he need to cover up anymore since everyone already know how he looks like naked. He wanted food and went over to gobble up their leftovers. He announced:"This is what you get for bullying me. What do I look like? A sex slave? Wait. So, you guys think I am the best sex slave now?" You turn my A.I. against me. Thats treason!" Thor pushed Tony to his huge footstool bed and started caressing his torso and face, he hugged Tony tight and french kissed him. Tony couldn't fight him, he didn't have the strength to. Tony gave up and relaxed, the gang touched him all over and he left sensational. He felt love and sexy. They cocoon him with a white sheet of cloth and let him sleep in the living room so everyone could look after their sex slave/baby when they are watching tv or meeting in the living room. Tony forgave them and they show extra care whenever Tony went. 

Steve woke Tony one morning and went under his sheet with a unbreakable speculum. Tony tried to escape but was pinned down by Thor on his wrists and Bucky on his ankles in bed. Steve opened him wide and pushed in an ice dildo. Tony didn't like it and asked them to stop. Steve said:"No good" and shook his head, "the patient is in critical condition and need medical attention." Bruce wrapped Tony's head and face with a bandage and Thor cuffed his wrists, with Bucky cuffing his ankles and Steve carried Tony, hurried to the lab again. Clint was there with a rubber bed and ready to dress Tony in bdsm rubber suit that covers all of Tony's body. Tony was chloroformed and squeezed into his new red iron man printed rubber suit with zippers on his nipples, mouth, eyes and from his back all the way to his penis. His captors can't wait to show their love for him again. They will bring him to hell but will surely return him safely in one happy piece. 

\----------------------------------------------

The end.


End file.
